


maniac

by thelivingflop



Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Driving, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, and getting better at his feelings, maniac by conan gray, please see trigger warnings in notes, pretend that japan have the same driving laws as america please, sorry for making atsumu a dick, there had to be a bad guy, who deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: inspired by maniac by conan gray
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu - broken up
Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018299
Kudos: 20





	maniac

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for the sake of the storyline, we're just gonna pretend that atsumu and hinata live in the same area and that japan have the same driving laws as usa
> 
> tw: drunk and reckless driving, underage drinking, non-consensual touching and kissing violence, degrading language, unreliable narrator

Hinata had not had a great week. 

He had broken up with his boyfriend and then said boyfriend started spreading rumours about him. Rumours that Hinata was a stalker, a watcher and a psychopath causing people to treat him strangely all week, as if he was actually all of those things. His boyfriend had told all of his friends that Hinata was crazy and drove him mad and that apparently, he had only been dating Hinata for a laugh. which, honestly, felt like a stab in the heart.

Yet, even though his boyfriend was saying all of these things, he still messaged Hinata. Hinata scrolled back through the countless desperate messages his boyfriend had sent him over the course of the week, begging Hinata to forgive him and to come back to him. Telling Hinata that he was sorry and that he couldn't live without 'his little sunshine'. 

Hinata sighed and fell back onto his bed. That nickname used to make him feel special and loved but now he cringed at it. He couldn't stand being patronised, and to Hinata, that nickname was the epitome of patronisation, alongside his boyfriend constantly treating him as if he was a kid. He was sixteen, not six, but his boyfriend couldn't seem to understand that.

Hinata felt tears of frustration build up in his eyes. He tried to remind himself that he deserved someone better and that he was too good for him but Hinata cared about him and it was frustrating and it hurt knowing that the person you care about doesn't care about you. Hinata turned over and screamed into his pillow before grabbing a picture of the two and throwing it across the room.

He winced slightly at the sound of shattering glass but looking at the smashed frame made him feel a tiny bit better. Hinata picked up the photo and ripped it up, tossing it in the bin. He felt satisfied with his work and decided that he had had enough of feeling shit about himself. He opened up his closet and picked out his favourite outfit.

A white, collared shirt underneath an oversized grey and yellow striped sweater with baggy blue jeans, white socks and a pair of converse. He wasn't going anywhere tonight but when Hinata looked at himself in the mirror, he immediately felt that much better about himself.

Hinata heard his phone go off and saw that he had a message from Yamaguchi telling him to check Suna Rintarou's story. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he clicked on Suna's story. the first slide was a picture of a house party. not that interesting, so Hinata clicked to the next slide. It was a video. Hinata immediately recognised the person who was at the centre of the video being held back by someone and turned his volume up so he could hear what was being said.

"Let me go!"

"No, bro. you're drunk, who knows what you're gonna do." 

"Fuckin' let me go! I want him dead!"

"You don't mean that, c'mon let's just go back. Shouyou-kun didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he fuckin' did! Get yer fuckin' hands off me! I'm seventeen, I can do what the fuck I like!"

"You're bein' unreasonable! We both know that you were in it for the wrong reasons!"

"Fuck off! Yer not my fuckin' mother! Let me go!"

Hinata's eyes widened as he watched his ex-boyfriend kicked the person who was restraining him and ran off. The sound of a car starting could be heard in the background and Hinata began to feel a bit sick. He watched as the person who was restraining his ex-boyfriend turned to face the person recording with a look that said 'well, shit'. The video ended and Hinata watched it back a few times to make sure that he hadn’t heard incorrectly and that his ex-boyfriend was actually coming to his house after saying that he wanted him dead.

Hinata felt his heartbeat begin to rise as he saved the video. He quickly looked around his room, his eyes landing on a baseball bat that sat in a corner. Hinata picked it up, just in case he needed to use it, and went downstairs. He decided that it was probably best to call someone because even though hinata was telling himself that his ex-boyfriend wouldn't do anything to harm him, he couldn't stop his palms from sweating and his knees shaking. 

He was just about to press call on Kageyama's contact when a loud banging on the door caused him to drop his phone. Hinata's eyes widened in fear as he approached the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw the dyed blonde hair that he knew all too well.

Miya Atsumu.

Hinata looked at what Atsumu was carrying: a small shovel and a singular red rose. Hinata felt relief flood over him as he couldn't see an actual weapon.

"What do you want, Atsumu?"

"Came to see ya Sho." Atsumu slurred. "Let me in, yeah?"

"No." Hinata said, sharply.

"Aw, come on sunshine. Don't be like that. I came all this way just to see you. Doesn't that make you feel special?" Atsumu said as if he was talking to a child.

"Stop treating me like a child." Hinata snapped.

"Sho." Atsumu drawled. "I just wanna talk."

"Do you think I'm a joke?"

"Of course not, baby. Please, sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Hinata sighed, he could feel his resolve beginning to slip.

"One more conversation." Atsumu pleaded. "Then I'll go."

Hinata leaned his back against the wall next to the door and placed his head in his hands. Why couldn't he be stronger? All he needed to say was 'leave', but Atsumu sounded so desperate. Hinata knew that Kageyama would kick both his and Atsumu's ass if he found out about this but Hinata could deal with a volleyball to the head, he couldn't deal with hearing Atsumu pleading from outside. Hinata felt his heart ache slightly.

"Put the stuff you have in your hands down." 

Hinata watched through the peephole to make sure Atsumu had put the shovel and the rose down before he reluctantly opened the door. He was greeted by Atsumu smirking at him. Hinata really wanted to slam the door is Atsumu's face but it was almost as if he couldn't control his body as he opened the door further, inviting Atsumu inside.

"I knew ya wouldn't leave me outside, Sho." Atsumu nonchalantly walked in.

"You don't get to call me that anymore." Hinata glared at Atsumu.

"Aw." Atsumu pouted, Hinata felt frustration rise up within him. "Why not?"

"You lost the right to when you started spreading those rumours about me." Hinata snapped.

The next thing Hinata knew, he was being shoved against the wall, one of Atsumu's hands resting next to his head and the other was cupping his cheek. Hinata tried to shove Atsumu away but Atsumu wouldn't move. He laughed at Hinata's struggle and Hinata could begin to feel tears rise up behind his eyes, panic beginning to swell.

Atsumu leant his head next to Hinata's ear and began to press kisses to Hinata's neck.

"Come on, Sho. Ya know I didn't mean any of that, I was just mad." Atsumu whispered, his breath hot against Hinata's neck.

Hinata was about to reply before he got cut off by Atsumu kissing him deeply. Hinata immediately felt disgust rise up within him and he desperately tried to push Atsumu off him as Atsumu forced his tongue inside his mouth. Hinata used all of his strength and managed to push Atsumu off of him. He scrambled to the other side of the room as Atsumu watched him with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell, Atsumu?" Hinata furiously wiped away tears. "Why do you want back what you can't have? I'm past it, Atsumu, and you know that so just turn back to your rat pack and carry on telling them that I'm trash!"

"Don't be like that, Sho." Atsumu began to walk towards Hinata.

"Stop!" Hinata shouted. "Get the fuck out, Atsumu."

"What?"

"Get out! I hate you!" Hinata stormed towards Atsumu and began to push him towards the door.

Atsumu looked startled before he reached out a hand and shoved Hinata to the floor.

"Who the fuck do ya think I am?" Atsumu's voice held a hint of danger.

Hinata didn't say anything in fear that he would start sobbing. He clutched his top above where his heart was, praying that it would calm down and let him breathe properly.

"Come talk to me when you've stopped having your little tantrum." Atsumu said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

A sob escaped Hinata's lips and he clamped a hand over his mouth as he desperately tried to calm himself down. He shakily grabbed his phone and pressed call on Kageyama's contact. Hinata held the phone against his ear, begging and praying that Kageyama would pick up. He didn't. More tears fell as Hinata found Sugawara's contact and pressed call. No answer. Hinata's hand began to shake furiously as he found Kenma's contact but just before he could press call, Kageyama called him

Hinata let out a sob of relief as he pressed accept and held the phone up to his ear.

"Kageyama?" Hinata's voice trembled.

"Hinata?" Kageyama sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Atsumu, he came and he-," Hinata was cut off by another sob.

"I'll kill him." Kageyama muttered. "I'm coming over."

"No. Can I come to yours? I don't want to be at my house right now."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Kageyama asked.

"It's fine. I'll walk over, I need some time to clear my head." Hinata sniffled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Call me if you need anything." 

"Okay." Hinata said in a small voice before he hung up the phone.

Hinata looked out of the window, cautiously, to see if Atsumu was still there. He let out a shaky breath when he saw that both Atsumu and his car were gone. He shrugged a jacket on and left his house. Usually, Hinata would put his earphones in but not tonight. He was scared that Atsumu would come back.

Hinata knew he would be safe and Kageyama's house. Even if Kageyama had never directly said it before, Hinata knew that Kageyama cared about him and would protect him from Atsumu. Kageyama had been there for Hinata throughout this week. It may not look like it to most but Kageyama was trying his best to make Hinata feel better. Hinata knew it in the way that Kageyama had bought him a carton of milk everyday this week and had purposely lost all their little races.

One of the reasons why Hinata had ended it with Atsumu was because Nishinoya had asked Hinata who he would choose out of Kageyama and Atsumu and his immediate response was Kageyama. Hinata always knew his feeling towards Kageyama were more than friendship but he was convinced that Kageyama didn't feel the same about him, which was one of the reasons he started going out with Atsumu in the first place - to try and get over Kageyama. Hinata did genuinely like and care about Atsumu but not in the way he liked and cared about Kageyama.

Hinata felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out to check who it was. Atsumu. Hinata immediately put his phone back in his pocket. He carried on walking to Kageyama's and tried to ignore the incessant buzzing of his phone. after about five minutes, Hinata had had enough and answered his phone.

"What?" Hinata asked, angrily. "What do you want?"

Hinata heard sniffles on the other side of the phone and his heart softened at the sound.

"Atsumu?" Hinata asked, his tone gentle.

"Sho, please, help me." Atsumu whimpered.

"What happened?"

"I crashed my car and I'm at home but it's too dark and I don't know what to do. 'Samu's gonna be so pissed." Hinata could hear Atsumu begin to become hysterical.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Hinata asked, already turning in the direction of Atsumu's house.

"I don't know." Atsumu sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hinata could feel his concern for Atsumu growing steadily.

"I don't know. Sho, I'm really scared."

Hinata began to run towards Atsumu's house. "I'm on my way, I'll be ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

Hinata quickly ended the call before running as fast as he could to Atsumu's house. Even though he didn't want to see anymore of Atsumu that night, he couldn't just leave him while he was in that state. Hinata cursed Atsumu and his recklessness.

Hinata could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he approached Atsumu's house. He couldn't see Atsumu's car which meant that he walked home and probably wasn't too badly injured. Hinata felt a wave of relief wash through him. he went up to the front door and knocked.

"Atsumu!" Hinata called out. "Atsumu!"

"I'm round here."

Hinata went round the side of the house and into the back garden where he saw Atsumu sat on the floor, leant up again the side of his house. There was blood dripping down the side of Atsumu's face and he was cradling one of his wrists to his chest.

"Oh, Atsumu." Hinata rushed over to where Atsumu was sitting.

He grabbed the spare key from under the plant pot before pulling Atsumu up and taking him inside. Hinata sat Atsumu down on a chair before going to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit. When he returned, he saw Atsumu trembling with his head in his hands.

Hinata crouched down in front of Atsumu and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't say anything as he cleaned the cut above Atsumu's eyebrow. It wasn't too big or too deep so it wouldn't need stiches. He felt Atsumu tense as he cleaned it with antiseptic before covering it with a plaster.

He felt Atsumu flinch when Hinata took the wrist he was cradling to his chest. It was swollen and beginning to bruise. It didn't look broken but Hinata had to make sure.

"Can you move your fingers?"

Atsumu wiggled his fingers in response. 

"Can you move your wrist up and down?"

Atsumu tentatively moved his wrist. It didn't go very far in either direction but at least that gave a sign that it wasn't broken.

"Can you circle it?"

Atsumu could barely circle it but Hinata knew that it wasn't broken. He felt relief on Atsumu's behalf, Atsumu wouldn't have been able to play volleyball for weeks if he had broken it.

"You've just sprained it. Do you have a brace anywhere?" Hinata asked.

"Bathroom cabinet." Atsumu mumbled.

Hinata got up and grabbed the brace and placed it on the kitchen table. He went to the kitchen and got some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel before handing it to Atsumu who placed it on his wrist.

"Keep the ice on it for twenty minutes and then put the brace on." Hinata instructed, before getting ready to leave.

"Stay." Atsumu whispered. 

Hinata turned and faced Atsumu. 

"Atsumu..."

"Please. Please stay, Sho. I need ya. I'm sorry, please, just stay."

"I can't, Atsumu."

"Please." Atsumu pleaded, softly.

"No, Atsumu." hinata said, more firmly. "It's over. We're done. Find someone else to stay with you."

Hinata watched as Atsumu's expression morphed into one of fury.

"You've fuckin' found someone else haven't ya? After a week? Shit, Shouyou, I didn't know you were such a slut." Atsumu spat.

Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes as he backed away from Atsumu.

"I bet you were cheating on me with that fucking Tobio. No one could ever love ya, ya fuckin' whore." Atsumu shouted.

"No, Atsumu, I didn't-"

"I never fuckin' liked ya, you were a good fuck though." Atsumu snickered. "Go on then, leave! Run off to your new boyfriend! I don't fuckin' want ya here anyway!"

Hinata quickly turned around and ran out of Atsumu's house. Hinata couldn't stop his tears as Atsumu's words kept repeating in his head. Was it true? Hinata laughed bitterly to himself despite his tears, of course it was true. No one could ever love him. He was too loud, too energetic, too stupid. He was too much.

It felt like the words were being screamed in his ears. _You were a good fuck though_. Was that really all he was? Probably, Hinata thought. Who would ever love him? All of his flaws were being listed off in his head over and over, the list growing each time. Maybe he was just one massive flaw, a blip in the system. 

Hinata slid to the floor, leaning against a wall as he put his head in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears or the sobs or the thoughts. All he could hear, see and focus on were Atsumu's words, each one like a stab to the heart. He was such an idiot for believing Atsumu's gentle words and empty promises, he felt stupid for thinking Atsumu actually meant it when he pressed soft kisses to his lips.

Hinata pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Sugawara and a couple of texts from Kageyama. Hinata pressed Kageyama's contact and called him, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Kageyama picked up almost immediately and Hinata knew that he was worried.

"Hinata, are you okay? You were supposed to be at mine like half an hour ago."

"Yeah, sorry." Hinata replied, his voice shaky. "Something happened. Can you pick me up please?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"I'm just down the road from the big park."

Kageyama stayed quiet for a few moments. "That's near Miya's house."

"Yeah. It's over now." Hinata whispered. "Like properly over."

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

"He didn't like me. What's there to be sorry for?" Hinata said, bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, Hinata heard sounds that indicated he was getting into his car.

"Nothing, doesn't matter."

"I'll be there as quick as I can, don't do anything stupid, boke."

Hinata smiled slightly at the familiar nickname, it felt warm and comforting. "I won't."

Hinata hung up and tried to distract himself, not wanting to fall into his own head. He picked up a stick that was on the ground and traced patterns on the floor with it. He tried to ignore the burn of tears at the edge of his eyes and reminded himself that Kageyama would be here soon. Kageyama would make him feel safe and cared for and... loved.

Hinata curled up on himself and tried to forget everything that had happened. He tried to forget Atsumu and his words, he tried to forget about the pain in his heart. Hinata just wanted to live in his memories of Kageyama forever.

The sound of a car pulling up beside him broke Hinata out of his thoughts. He immediately looked up, fresh tears spilling but this time in relief. Hinata slowly stood up, his whole body feeling tired and lethargic, as Kageyama got out of the car and walked up to Hinata.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck nervously before hesitantly opening his arms. Hinata stared at Kageyama's open arms for a few moments before walking into them and letting himself fall into Kageyama's warmth. Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata before relaxing. It was their first hug, slightly awkward but it felt so right. It was sweet and comforting in ways words never could be.

Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair before pulling away and wiping away Hinata's stray tears.

"Let's go." Kageyama said, softly.

Hinata nodded and got into the car, pulling his knees up to his chest after putting his seatbelt on. Kageyama didn't ask Hinata to talk, he let the sound of the engine and quiet music fill the air as Hinata stared out the window and thought about everything.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

Kageyama hummed in response.

"I'm more than just my body, right?" Hinata asked, his voice small and trembling.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama after a few moments of silence and saw Kageyama with his mouth slightly open and a look of shock on his face.

"Of course you are." Kageyama replied, quietly. "Why would you ever think otherwise?"

Hinata remained silent, he didn't want to repeat Atsumu's words. He couldn't.

"Miya." Kageyama stated, he didn't need to ask Hinata to know.

Hinata nodded. the two remained in silence for the rest of the ride, Kageyama wasn't pushing Hinata to talk which Hinata was extremely grateful for. His head was swarming, Hinata couldn't push away Atsumu's words. he couldn't push away the breakup, the entire week, his own thoughts that had broken free. Everything was piling up and Hinata didn't know how much more he could take.

He felt dirty and used. His skin prickled and he could feel the ghost of Atsumu's touch everywhere. Hinata shifted in his seat and pulled at the skin around his nails to try and distract himself from the feeling. He felt so disgusting, but if he had just been better then Atsumu wouldn't have just used him for his body, right?

As soon as the car stopped outside of Kageyama's house, Hinata got out and walked up to the house.

"Pardon the intrusion." He mumbled as he quickly slid his shoes off.

Hinata all but ran to the bathroom, needing to get into the shower as quickly as possible. He shut the door and shed his clothes, not bothering to fold them, and stood under the scalding spray of the shower, scrubbing his body as hard as he could, trying to get rid of the phantom touches.

It fell so clearly in front of his eyes now. Atsumu's eyes were never warm when they looked at him, the gentle whispers and sweet promises only came when they had sex, the way Hinata had to beg Atsumu to hang out together, the way Atsumu didn't even want to be seen with him.

Hinata felt repulsed, not only by Atsumu but by himself. If only he had noticed that Atsumu was just in it for the sex, not because he cared or liked him. Hinata couldn't believe that he thought Atsumu cared about more than just his body. Why didn't he listen to Osamu when he warned him that he probably cared a lot more about Atsumu than Atsumu cared about him?

His skin began to feel sore from all the harsh scrubbing so he turned off the shower and sank onto the floor, unable to hold back his tears anymore. He curled up in on himself, wanting to hide away from the world. Hinata heard gentle knocks at the door and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Hinata?" Kageyama called out. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Hinata replied, his voice scratchy.

Kageyama pushed open the door, holding a big towel. He slowly approached Hinata and knelt down.

"I'm going to put this around you, is that okay?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded and felt Kageyama wrap the big, fluffy towel around him. Kageyama only touched Hinata through the towel and warned him when he was going to do so. Kageyama pulled Hinata up and led him to his bedroom where there was a pile of clothes sitting on the bed, whilst murmuring words of comfort to him.

"There are some clothes for you. just leave the towels on the floor, I'll sort them out later." Kageyama said before leaving Hinata on his own.

Hinata felt almost numb as he dried himself and pulled on the clothes. He had to roll up the legs of the sweatpants several times and the hoodie almost went down to his knees, but they carried a sense of comfort and warmth. Hinata looked at himself in the mirror before quickly averting his gaze to the floor, he didn't want to look at himself right now.

Hinata took a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen where he heard Kageyama moving around. Kageyama looked up and his gaze softened when he saw Hinata.

"Go to the living room, I'll be there in a minute."

Hinata turned around and headed into the living room, immediately curling up in the corner of the couch and bringing his knees up to his chest. He was itching for reassurance and comfort, he just wanted someone to make him feel like he was worth something, like he was special.

Kageyama entered the room a few moments later, holding a plate and two mugs. He placed the mugs down in the coffee table and handed Hinata the plate. Hinata looked up at Kageyama before picking up one of the meat buns that sat on the plate and nibbling on it. Kageyama brought over a blanket before sitting on the couch, close enough to Hinata to provide comfort but far away enough so he wouldn't be in Hinata's space and making him uncomfortable. When Hinata had finished eating, Kageyama offered him the blanket which Hinata accepted, wrapping it around himself.

"I'm sorry." Hinata mumbled.

"What for?" Kageyama sounded genuinely confused.

"For... everything, I suppose. For this week, for getting you to pick me up, for not telling you what happened, for this." Hinata gestured around them.

"Don't be sorry, boke. Whether you tell me is your choice and if you think you're being a burden, you're not." Kageyama averted his gaze from Hinata as a light pink colour settled across his cheeks. "I've missed the usual you, it doesn't feel right seeing you upset."

Hinata's mouth curved upwards slightly into a small smile despite the burn of tears at his eyes.

"Can I have permission to punch Miya the next time I see him?" Kageyama asked.

"Permission granted." Hinata giggled through his tears. the room fell silent for a few moments as Hinata figured out what he wanted to say. "Atsumu... he used me. He said he never even liked me and that I was only good for my body."

Hinata watched as Kageyama's expression went from one of shock to rage to concern. He shifted slightly closer to Hinata.

"He's stupid." Kageyama said. "I'm sorry, Hinata. no-one should be used like that."

"He called me a slut and a whore and accused me of cheating on him." Hinata sniffled and tried to hold back a sob. "I genuinely liked him, I thought he knew that. I wouldn't cheat on him."

Kageyama moved closer to Hinata until their sides were touching and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Hinata. Hinata leaned into the warmth that Kageyama offered and thought that it felt safer and more comforting than any time Atsumu had hugged him.

"He doesn't deserve you, Hinata. If he couldn't appreciate what he had then that's his fault and no-one else's, and it's definitely not your fault. His ego is too damn big for his body." 

"Says you, Mr. I-only-toss-to-those-essential-to-winning." Hinata joked, still sniffling.

"Oi." Kageyama lightly shoved Hinata. "I'm better now!"

Hinata just laughed and fell back into Kageyama's side. He couldn't help but think how right it felt, being next to Kageyama. It made a warmth spread through Hinata's chest that hadn't been there when he was with Atsumu. he could say with confidence that Kageyama would always be there for him, to pick him back up when he fell. though Kageyama was not the best at expressing his feelings, Hinata always knew how Kageyama was feeling because Kageyama trusted Hinata enough to express himself and not hide himself behind the walls he built up. 

It was so nice, Hinata thought, being here with Kageyama. maybe this is what love feels like.

"Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"Will anyone ever love me?"

"Yes." The reply came quickly.

"How do you know that?"

Kageyama stayed silent and just as Hinata was about to look up to see if Kageyama was alright, he spoke. "Because I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened and he sat up, looking at Kageyama for any signs of a lie but he couldn't find any. Hinata could feel his heartbeat going a lot faster than it should be and the overhwhelming happiness that overtook him was almost too much. This is what Hinata had been waiting for, this feeling, those words. Everything in that moment felt perfect.

"I know you've just broken up with Atsumu and you liked him, so I'm not expecting-,"

"You idiot." Hinata interrupted. "I hate you so much."

Hinata saw a flash of fear in Kageyama's eyes. "Hinata, I'm sorry-,"

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Hinata asked, as Kageyama looked at him in confusion. "I've liked you since forever but I thought you didn't like me back."

"But Atsumu..." Kageyama trailed off.

"I accepted the fact that you would probably never like me back so I pushed those feelings down and pretended that they didn't exist. I learned to like Atsumu because I didn't think I could be with the one I truly wanted." Hinata smiled, before looking down guiltily. "I don't think I can say it back yet."

"What?" Kageyama asked before his face dawned in realisation. "Oh. You don't have to say it back until you're ready. You've just come out of a relationship and other stuff. I want you to say it when you want to, don't feel pressured." Kageyama said, before wrapping his arms around Hinata.

"I feel bad though, you deserve more than this." Hinata mumbled into Kageyama's chest.

"Shut up, Hinata. I'll wait for as long as it takes." Kageyama said quitely. "You're perfect."

Hinata snuggled closer into Kageyama's chest. "You're totally blushing right now."

"Tsk, boke." Kageyama grumbled.

Hinata giggled as he pulled away from Kageyama and stood up on his tiptoes. Hinata frowned as he realised he still couldn't reach Kageyama's lips.

"Bend down."

"What, why?"

"Just bend down."

"What for?"

"I can't reach your lips."

Hinata watched as Kageyama turned bright red and stumbled over his words before complying and lowering his head so Hinata could press their lips together. The kiss was short, sweet and comforting in ways words never could be.

This was right, Hinata thought. this felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that hinata is an unreliable narrator and nothing is his fault.  
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
